


Half Light

by Valtje_91



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtje_91/pseuds/Valtje_91
Summary: 'When you're in the half lightIt is not you I seeAnd you'll live a half lifeYou only show half to me'Bellamy and Clarke talk it out. Set after S3-ish





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> it's been a while since I've wrote anything so please be kind. And enjoy this little piece.  
> I haven't decided if I want to continue but who knows when inspiration strikes.

_It makes me feel nervous_  
_You have that look in your eye_  
_Oh, it takes over_  
_What is it that holds you tight?_  
_And you can tear it up_  
_Oh, no-one tears it up like you_  
_Oh, you can rip it up_  
_Oh, no-one rips it up like you_

_When you’re in the half light_  
_It is not you I see_  
_And you’ll live a half life_  
_You only show half to me_

“Bellamy..”

Clarke voice cracks when she says his name but he continues to walk away. She can’t let this happen - so if she has to beg him to stop him from leaving she will.

“Stop please” She pleads the brown haired, freckled man who stops in his tracks, but she can notice that his shoulders are tense and she can see how he has his jaw clenched.

“I’m done Clarke.” Bellamy’s voice quivers a little bit but he doesn’t turn around and continues  
“I’ve tried so hard to be there for you but you keep shutting me out. You said we are in this together but we’re not. I’m alone in this.  
And we both know that. So don’t pretend otherwise it doesn’t suit you.”

She can feel her own heart breaking at his words. Clarke takes a step towards him but he takes a step back and when he finally looks at her, with red rimmed eyes.  
She finally breaks down. Big sobs are wrecking through her body and she starts to hyperventilate.

Bellamy doesn’t waste a single second before rushing to her side. He pulls her towards his own body.  
He reacts out of pure instinct. He never meant to hurt her by his words but he is so tired lately.  
The sobs are still wrecking through Clarke’s body and she clings to him like a lifeline.

“Shhh..” Bellamy comforts her.

“Listen to me Clarke.. “ Bellamy start after a few minutes of holding her against his body.  
“I never intend to hurt you but you have to let someone in at some point. Let me be there for you. When you want to scream, scream at me.  
If you need a punching bag you come get me and we work it out. You are not alone. You never were alone.  
Remember what you’ve said when we were sitting by the tree after Dax?” His voice trails off and Clarke finally looks at him. T  
he sobs have stopped but there are still tears forming in her eyes. She nods after a second and he starts talking again.

“You said that if I needed forgiveness you would give it. And you did so let me do the same for you. I know I’ve said if before but I’m doing it again.  
So please let me be there for you..” He is pleading the last part but he doesn’t care anymore.

Clarke takes a deep breath and nods – at that he lets out a sigh of relief and hugs her a little tighter.  
If that is even possible because he finally realizes that he doesn’t know where she starts and he ends.

They are a long way from being okay but it’s the first step in the right direction.

_Sometimes I join you_

_Let you wash over me_  
_When we’re in the darkness_  
_Only the blind can see_

_And you can tear it up_  
_Oh, no-one tears it up like you_  
_Oh, you can rip it up_  
_Oh, I can rip it up like you_

**Author's Note:**

> So thought? Let me know..


End file.
